wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Druid
Kategoria:Klasy thumb|[[Nocny elf druid]] Druid jest zmiennokształtnym. Oznacza to, że jest zdolny do zmiany kształtu, co czyni go jedną z najbardziej wszechstronnych klas. Jest to jedyna klasa, która może pełnić wszystkie cztery ważne role w grze: Tank, Healer, i walczący w zwarciu lub na dystans Damage Dealer. Wszechstronność wiąże się jednakże ze zmianą kształtu, więc druid musi przeskakiwać z roli na rolę, co może być w niektórych sytuacjach dość kłopotliwe. __TOC__ Tło thumb|Nocna elfka druid " Jesteśmy strażnikami równowagi, teraz i na zawsze, gdy Malfurion lezy w Śnie. Nigdy tego nie zapomnij. - Kal z Dolanaar " Druidzi to opiekunowie świata którzy chodzą ścieżkami natury, podążając wiedzą Ancients i Cenarius, lecząc i pielęgnując ten świat. Dla druida, natura to delikatna równowaga działań, w których nawet najmniejsza nie rozwaga może sprowadzić huragan na spokojne niebo. Druidzi czerpią swą moc z tej dzikiej energii, używając jej by zmieniać swa postać i rozkazywać silą natury. Dawno temu druidzi opanowywali moc jednego wybranego zwierzęcego totemu. Od inwazji Burning Legion, większość druidów przeprowadziło szereg reform, w tym zachęcali do studiowania mocy wszystkich totemów. Druidzi którzy tak robili zwali sie Druid of the Wild. edit History According to the Tauren lore, Cenarius instructed them first in Druidism, as recounted in their myth Forestlord and the First Druids. It was in fact Malfurion Stormrage who was the first mortal druid, and Cenarius's greatest student12. It is likely, however, that Cenarius may have met and befriended the Tauren. He would lead the night elves through the War of the Ancients and the long years that followed. With the creation of the World Tree Nordrassil, the kaldorei druids were bound to Ysera, and her realm, the Emerald Dream, in which they spent centuries of their immortal lives. The Cenarion Circle was formed as the governing society of druids, based in the sacred Moonglade. Locked in slumber in their barrow dens for generations, the druids awoke to meet the threat of the Burning Legion during its recent invasion. After Archimonde's defeat, the druids chose to remain in the waking world and help to rebuild their shattered lands. The Legion's attack left a terrible scar on the natural order, and the druids seek to heal it. The night elf druids were recently joined in the Cenarion Circle by the Tauren. During the war, Malfurion had befriended Hamuul Runetotem and taught him of druidism. Hamuul later became the first tauren to join the Cenarion Circle and later the archdruid of the Tauren race. Cenarius is the patron entity of all druids. However, each group of druids has its own special patrons and some even have the ability to transform into a being that looks like their patron. Many druids will take on an animal companion based on their patron. Druids belong to many different organizations including the Cenarion Circle, Cenarion Expedition, Druids of the Claw, Druids of the Talon, Druids of the Wild, Druids of the Fang, Druids of the Antler and Druids of the Grove. Zbroje i Broń Druidzi mogą nosić wyłącznie zbroję Cloth i Leather. Zależnie od ras, druidzi mają inne bronie początkowe: *Nocne elfy zaczynają ze sztyletem (dagger) i kijem (staff) *Taureni zaczynają z kijem (staff) i jedno-ręczną buławą (one-handed mace). Oprócz tego, Druidzi mogą się nauczyć walczyć: *Jedno-ręczną buławą (One-handed Mace) *Dwu-ręczną buławą (Two-handed Mace) *Sztyletem (Dagger) *Fist weapon Druidzi nie mogą używać tarcz (ale w formie niedźwiedzia mają tak dużą wartość armor jakby jakąś mieli) oraz nie mogą używać dwóch broni, ale "Held in off-hand" mogą być używane. To prowadzi do tego że druidzi najczęściej używają broni 2H albo 1H + Offhand Formy thumb|Tauren druid thumb|Formy druida dla obu ras Najbardziej zauważalną umiejętnością Druidów jest przemiana w różne formy. Formy Niedźwiedzie (Bear From), Wodne (Aquatic Form) i Latające (Swift Flight Form) mogą być otrzymane przez wypełnienie Zadań dla Druidów (Druid Quests), natomiast inne można kupić u trenera. For a full list of Druid Feral Form abilities see Druid Abilities. Wszystkie formy mają specyficzne właściwości: *Druid jest odporny na Polymorph w każdej formie, lecz jako humanoid nie. *Zmiana z formy humanoidalnej, na której działa Polymorph, w dowolną zwierzęcą formę zatrzymuje ten czar Switching from polymorphed humanoid to another form breaks polymorph. *Zmiennokształtność również przełamuje większość czarów spowolniających (jak Slow albo Hamstring) oraz korzenie (Frost Nova albo Entangling Roots). *Depending on the form, the druid is considered either humanoid (Caster and Moonkin), beast (Bear, Dire Bear and Cat) or elemental (Tree of Life), and thus is vulnerable (or immune) to different spells. This also applies to being tracked. *Forma nie jest aurą (buffem) lub magicznym efektym dlatego nie może być zdispellowana (dispelled) Podczas przemiany w Formę Niedźwiedzią (Bear Form), Straszliwego Niedźwiedzia (Dire Bear Form), Kocią (Cat Form), Wodną (Aquatic Form), Podróżniczą (Travel Form) lub Latającą (Flight Form): *Druid jest traktowany jak bestia. *He may only use equipped items with "Use:" such as trinkets. Bag items (potions and other consumables) cannot be used. *Mana regeneration still continues but at a slightly reduced rate. Mana reducing abilities such as Mana Burn have no effect while in forms, though Viper Sting will continue to tick. It can however be removed as it is a poison. *Weapons with a "Chance on hit" effect as well as "Chance on hit" enchants such as Enchant Weapon - Crusader and Enchant Weapon - Lifestealing will not proc. "Chance on hit" effects built into armor, such as the Green Whelp Armor's sleep will still work. *Weapon DPS and weapon +damage enchants have no effect. The weapon damage bonus from the Might of Cenarius ring does work. Since patch 2.4 Weightstones and Sharpening Stones bonus damage also works. *Items with an "Equip:" do work in forms. Some examples of these items are the Naglering's three points of arcane damage when hit and the Darkmoon cards that proc on melee damage (Darkmoon Card: Heroism and Darkmoon Card: Maelstrom). *Weapon skill with the equipped weapon has no effect. Instead, the natural weapons always have the maximum weapon skill for their level. Natural weapon skill can be increased through the feral combat skill, as seen on the Earthwarden. In Moonkin form the druid is considered Humanoid and, while still immune to Polymorph and similar spells, can be affected by other abilities targeted at Humanoids such as Sap. Tree of Life is considered an Elemental and thus vulnerable to Elemental dependent spells such as Banish. Weapon procs and enchants will proc in both Moonkin and Tree of Life form. There is also a Druid Quests page with an outline for the level 10 (Bear), level 16 (Aquatic), and level 70 (Swift Flight Form) quests. Talenty Talenty Druidów podzielone są na trzy kategorie : *Balance - Skupiająca się na zadawaniu obrażeń czarami czynią z Druida potężnego czarownika. *Feral Combat - Skupiająca na używaniu Form (Cat Form, Bear Form, Dire Bear Form) jako Tank (Bear/Dire Bear Form) i DPS (Cat Form). *Restoration - Skupiająca się na leczeniu. Ważne jest by wiedzieć że drzewka talentów są tak zbudowane by Druid był hybrydą np. w drzewku feral znajdziesz talenty pomocne dla casterów, na mane. Pamiętajcie że Druid w Feral jest potężny ale Druid, który potrafi atakować w Cat form a potem przemienić się w Human form by się uleczyć i kontynuować walkę jest jeszcze potężniejszy. End-Game Expactations While before the Burning Crusade expansion most druids were healers in the end game, new itemization and talents have made druids of any talent specialization viable in the end game and raids. There is no class better at healing over time than Restoration Druids. In raid encounters, where there is high mobility and cast times are often interrupted, a Druid is quite effective in healing due to the instant cast nature of their HoTs, enabling spells to be cast on the run. In arenas, Resto Druid teams are particularly feared by many, due to the Druid's ability to quickly cast HoT's on both partner and self, and the ability to keep out of harm with Travel Form, effectively kiting most opponents. Feral druids can fill the core role of tanking well as their threat generation is often better than that of warrior or paladin on a single target. While warriors have significant advantages on some raid bosses, feral druids have the unique flexibility to switch between tanking to dedicated melee DPS on demand. Ferals often tank bosses or mob groups where more tanks are required then change form and gear to DPS on bosses where only 1 or 2 tanks are required. It is also possible during a single fight, if the add they are offtanking dies. While protection warriors and paladins are rather limited to tanking with their talent trees, most talents of the feral druid tree are useful for both tanking and melee damage. Balance Druids have also risen in demand (although not as much as feral), due to the DPS and buffs they can bring into a raid, and the fact that they make excellent emergency healers. Aside from their abilities, they each bring along a powerful supportive aura to their group, increasing melee damage, caster damage or healing even further. Innervate during long fights and in-combat resurrection for emergencies are also very useful. Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com